The Couple Never Concieved
by vgegamer24
Summary: R for later chapters...This Romance is of a...well, a couple the eva fanfiction community has thought of(as far as I know). Warning: Yuri alert. Please read, I think most will like it.


Disclaimer: Screw the US government. I own this story, no one else does. The only thing not  
owned by me here is the characters and names and crap...so unless your from Gainax, don't even  
think about suing me.  
  
The Couple Never Concieved  
By Jake Mays  
  
Chapter 1: Curiosity at First Sight  
  
Hikari Horaki knew it was a special day the moment that she awoke. Shinji finally got  
authorization for her to be admitted into NERV for alpha-beta-blue level clearence, so she could  
watch him during the angel fights and when testing. It was their fifth month anniversary  
coincidently, and she was equally happy with that. As she dressed in a light blue skirt and a  
white blouse, she began to think of him as she usually did on Friday mornings that everyone had  
off. Her heart soared to the thought of him, as she brushed her teeth, and sighed.  
She was to meet him a block away from her house, and walk to NERV with him to watch  
him in the tests. She sat on a nearby bench, and watched the few cars go past. Blue  
cobra...Misato...she thought...green camry...brown suburban...blue focus-Thats my favorite car!  
And the right color, too! She thought happilly, and looked inside to see who was driving. A  
woman with short brown hair, in a champaigne colored suit...a technician? From NERV?  
Hmm...I thought they made enough money to live farther out...she shrugged to the worthless  
thought. Unusually enough though, she kept wondering about that technician, if she'd see her,  
tell her she had a nice car, maybe have a conversation while she watched Shinji...  
Suddenly, a light flick to her ear sent her on a rampage, before realizing it was her  
"beloved". She looked him in his eyes before kissing him, and the two silently began walking  
towards NERV, hands and fingers intertwined with eachother.   
When he slid his card through, he handed her card to her. She walked with him until the  
showers, then followed the sign to the main command room. Ironically, her thoughts from before  
were right: there she was, the technician. She was sitting back in her seat, drinking a cup of  
coffee. Hikari walked up, and stuttered out to the stranger, "Hey...do you have a blue ford focus,  
from America?"  
"Um...yes, I do, miss Horaki."  
"How does it drive? Is it good? I want one once I get old enough to get a car...they look  
so nice..." she sighed at the thought.  
The technician looked at her oddly, and replied with a "Its good" before starting off on a  
odd conversation about the car, then Shinji, and eventually NERV itself.  
Eventually, Hikari asked her name.  
"Maya Ibuki...Lieutenant Ibuki...but call me Maya.", she said warmly. Hikari nodded,  
before the two started on a rather odd subject for Maya.  
"So Maya...any man in your life?"  
"Me? Nononono...never had anyone really...there was someone though..." she said,  
blushing.  
"Who is it? C'mon, tell me!" Hikari said, with a schoolgirl giggle.  
"Well...promise you won't tell...I thought this guy named Kaji-"  
"You liked KAJI?!"  
"Doesn't every woman? Whats wrong with him, anyway?"  
"Nothing really..."Hikari said in a quieter tone. "Except he is a extreme  
womanizer...even Asuka knows that, and she is just about attached to him when he's around."  
Maya laughed, wondering why she why she was telling this kid this. I hadn't even told  
Dr. Akagi about that...she thought. She shook it off before the two talked about what this was,  
what that was, what synch points were, blah blah blah...  
  
* * *  
  
About two hours later, the test finished, and Maya and Hikari already felt like old friends. Hikari  
smiled before standing, and looked over at Shinji. Something pulled her to look back at Maya,  
who smiled warmly at her, before Hikari looked at her and asked "Hey, you wouldn't wanna  
spend some girl time with me tommorrow, would you? Shinji was gonna go out with Touji and  
Kensuke..."  
This wasn't the usual thing for Maya, but she smiled, and said "Wouldn't miss it for the  
world.", and wondered herself why she said it, as the two agreed to meet at 10 in the local mall.  
"Bye" Hikari said, waving, before going and meeting up with Shinji to go back over to  
his place to have dinner. That night, Hikari didn't say much at the table to Shinji, Asuka, or  
Misato...just seemed to pick at her food really, almost as if non-intentionally dodging their  
prodding. Eventually she got a ride from Misato home early, and almost instantly went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Standing by a small green tree in the mall, Hikari searched for Maya. She was getting  
even more anxious then than she was on her first date with Shinji, though it didn't occur to her.  
Maya suddenly walked up to her, looking VERY different in civilian clothes, waving a hand in  
front of Hikari to get her to realize it was her.  
"Hey...wow, you look great Maya...lot better than that jumpsuit." She complemented, on  
the yellow shirt and jeans that Maya was wearing.  
"Thanks...so...what were you wanting to do?"  
"Well, duh! Shopping, of course, thats what a mall is for, isn't it?"  
"Oh yeah...sorry, I haven't been out much lately...um...shop for what though?" She said,  
clueless, really.  
"You really don't know, do you? Clothes, of course! Ice Cream is good, too..."  
"Wait...don't you usually do this with Asuka?" Maya asked, the thought suddenly coming  
to her, cause of a conversation she overheard from Asuka.  
"Yes, but she was just saying she was going to be "out" today...I was wondering what  
that was supposed to mean.....but oh well. She usually keeps yapping on and on..at least you  
listen.", she laughed, smiled, and showed her around through the different clothing stores, ice  
cream shops, with Hikari buying at least 17655 yen in clothes($150 in US dollars for yen-  
illiterate), but, was nothing compared to what she just about forced Maya to buy, after hearing  
how few clothes she had...Maya left the mall 47080 yen poorer...in clothes, only($400 US  
dollars).  
The two put the clothes in Maya's trunk, and decided to go to a small tea shop by the  
mall afterwards.  
The two ordered some green tea, and talked, laughed, and basically enjoyed eachothers  
company. Maya was almost always alone on saturdays unless she had to work that day, and the  
same with Hikari, only with school(remember, in Japan, school is Monday through Saturday, 8  
am to 4 pm. So kids, NEVER complain how long we in the US have it...). The two finished with  
the tea, and Maya drove Hikari home. Hikari smiled as she walked up the front steps to her  
father's house, Maya behind her, not planning to come inside.  
Suddenly, Hikari hugged Maya, looked her in the face, and almost as if she couldn't  
control herself, Hikari kissed Maya passionately. Maya stood stunned, before returning it right  
before Hikari dragged her lips away, stuttering, crying, and ultimately, scared. She hurredly said  
bye, before slamming the door behind her. Maya stood there stunned from what she herself had  
done, thinking hard, wondering what was happening. She slowly made her way back to her car,  
and drove home, stunned from herself.  
Hikari's end was much worse though...she stood there on the other side of the door,  
before slowly sliding down, into a fetal position, cursing herself, calling herself a lesbian in a  
degrading way, over and over and over, bawling.  
  
Notes: Didn't think that'd be the couple, did you? Something in the back of your head just kept  
telling you "It can't be....can it?" huh? Well, That was the end of chapter one, I wrote it in a half  
hour, and I don't care. All I know is that this is gonna be a good romance story, that no one had  
ever thought of before. ::does happy dance:: . Now, back to professionalism: The next chapter  
will be out when I want it to be...probably in a week or two. Same with my other new story.  
Well, Seeya, buh-bye. 


End file.
